


Flying With You

by gardenofmaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Hunk and Shay go on their first dateFor the sadly cancelled This Is A Spaceship zine





	Flying With You

Hunk took a deep breath, eyes closed as he savored the sweet aromas that wafted through the air on the planet that he and the other paladins had decided to take a vacation on. A small, pleased smile curved over his lips, and he gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze of affection.

“You look so happy,” his date breathed, sounding almost awestruck, and Hunk opened his eyes to give her a fond look.

“I'm really happy,” he confessed, letting go of Shay's hand only to run his hand down her arm and lace their fingers together in a different way. “We haven't gotten a break in so long. I almost forgot what it was like. Plus…”

He trailed off, turning a soft pink at the incredibly sappy idea that had run through his brain.

“Plus what?” Shay asked, her head tilted inquisitively as she stepped closer to the yellow paladin.

“I- Uh-” Clearing his throat, Hunk decided to just go for it. “Plus I'm really glad that this means I get to go on my first date with you.”

Shay's face broke into the most adorable, bashful expression Hunk had ever seen, and his heart ached with how much emotion welled up in him in response. Then she let out a soft laugh, and Hunk's heart swelled even more. Wow, Shay was so cute.

“Come on,” he murmured, softly tugging on her arm. “Let's find something fun to do.”

She followed him excitedly, the two of them pointing at different things and debating on whether or not they should try it out. They had just been staring at a restaurant that claimed to have foods from all sorts of planets and considering going in, when Lance suddenly came running in their direction.

“Hunk! Buddy! Hunkarooni! We just found the coolest thing!” Lance shouted, drawing attention to them from all the aliens milling around them.

Hunk laughed, letting go of Shay’ hand to catch Lance in his arms. “What’d you find, buddy?”

Lance beamed up at him. “There’s an amusement park that’s like, a short pod ride from here. The rest of us are going. You two should come!”

Hunk looked over at Shay, who gave them both a wide grin and nodded. “It sounds like it will be fun.”

“Awesome! Follow me guys.”

And suddenly Lance was practically skipping away. They followed at a quick pace, both of them quivering with excitement. They could feel it where their hands had wrapped around each other once again, and it amped them up even more.

…

When the pod landed, all the Paladins, Shay, Coran, and Allura stepped out into one of the brightest and busiest places Hunk had ever seen. Everywhere he looked, there were aliens of all species: chattering excitedly in their own languages, playfully pushing each other as they bounced toward the line, waving around their various appendages in excitement. It was beautiful, and Hunk couldn’t help but give Shay a wide grin.

She smiled back at him and he lifted her hand to his lips to give it a quick kiss. He loved the sweet and bashful smile that crossed her lips. Her face darkened with what he assumed was a blush, and he did it again just to see it intensify.

“Come on, you sickening lovebirds,” Pidge snarked, butting in between the two of them. “We’ve gotta get our tickets.”

Hunk pulled her under his occupied arm, using his free hand to give Pidge a little noogie.

Pidge yelled, their arms flailing as they squawked with indignation. “Leggo of me, you big brute!”

Laughing, he let them go, grinning as they fixed their hair with a pouting glare in his direction. He couldn’t resist ruffling their hair fondly just as they’d finished fixing it just to see their look of betrayal. Pidge blew a raspberry in his direction and skittered off, Hunk and Shay following them and the rest of the group.

They all got their tickets relatively quickly and entered the park, all of them exclaiming in awe at their surroundings. Each of them pointed at different things that caught their interest, all of them wanting to do a million different things, when Shiro, being the sensible leader that he was, got them a map for everyone to crowd around.

“Our best course of action is going to be to plot out all the points that we want to go to the most and then devise a plan on what order we’re going to them, so that we can get as many rides in as possible,” Shiro started. “Then, if we still have time left over, we can go to the other ones that we haven’t been on yet.”

Everyone was eager to put their two cents in with what they wanted to do, and soon they’d come up with the best way to get on as many rides as possible. If they stuck to that plan, that was, which Hunk thought was dubious with how many shenanigans they always got into. Still, it was a good start.

With their plan for the day tentatively set out in front of them, they all headed to the first thing that had caught their attention, what Lance had dubbed as Space Bumper Cars when none of them had really been able to pronounce the name. The hologram clip from the map showed an impressive display of machines that reminded Hunk of giant hamster balls, all bumping into each other based on different teams.

Hunk and Shay gave each other matching looks of excitement, and as they waited in line to be taken to the machines, they talked quietly. Theirs was a world all their own, all the chatter and excited screaming from the surrounding rides muting.

“I’ve always admired you Paladins,” Shay told him with an expression of wonder. “The way that you are all in charge of your Lions, that you can fly through the galaxies in a way that so few ever do.”

Her smile after was shy, and Hunk was suddenly so overwhelmed with emotion that it was difficult to breathe. A plan began forming in his head.

“Well I for one think that you’d be an  _ amazing _ pilot.”

Shay got an inquisitive and fond look in her eyes before she leaned in and gave him what Hunk thought might be an attempt at a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, running a hand down her arm, and thought briefly that he heard the other paladins whispering and giggling playfully about them. Giving Shay a smitten smile, he leaned in, holding her wrist gently, and pressed a slow, tender kiss to her cheek in return.

Before they could say or do anything else, the other paladins interrupted them, letting them know that it their turn to get in the pods.

He grabbed Shay’s hand and immediately headed towards a two-person pod. Instead of getting in and going straight to the controls, he motioned for Shay to get in first. She gave him a questioning look.

“You said you wanted to pilot someday, right?” He smiled brightly as Shay’s facial expression cleared of confusion and filled with excitement.

“You want me to fly?”

“Of course I do. You’ll do amazing.”

Shay practically bounced as she got in, grabbing the controls eagerly and waiting for Hunk to get in. As the pod turned on, she gave a soft exclamation, and soon enough, they were lifting into the atmosphere to the preprogrammed destination.

The pods all stopped for a few moments as a timer flashed up on the screen in front of them. Hunk looked around at all of the other Paladins, joining in on the posturing and playful threats. As the timer came closer to zero, the pods all came to life, rumbling quietly through the thin air.

Hunk met Shay’s eyes, and the eager gleam in them spoke volumes. Seeing seconds left, he made his decision, reaching out to cup her face and lean in for a soft, sweet kiss.

“Come on,” he murmured, as the last second ticked down and the buzzer signaling the beginning of the match rang out. “I can’t wait to fly with you.” 


End file.
